1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel assembly and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel assembly capable of improving an image display quality and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is generally classified into a transmissive LCD apparatus displaying an image using an internally provided light that is generated from a backlight assembly, and a reflective LCD apparatus displaying the image using an externally provided light such as sunlight.
The transmissive LCD apparatus displays an image in a dark place using the internally provided light generated from the backlight assembly. However, the transmissive LCD apparatus has disadvantages, such as high power consumption, caused by generation of the internally provided light and low image display quality caused by reflection of externally provided light.
The reflective LCD apparatus is not capable of displaying an image in a dark place. However, the reflective LCD apparatus has certain advantageous characteristics, such as lower power consumption and better image display quality in a bright place, than the transmissive LCD apparatus. The low power consumption of the reflective LCD apparatus is a result of not requiring the internal backlight assembly.
Thus, a transflective LCD apparatus capable of displaying an image of high display quality in both a dark place and a bright place has been devised.
The transflective LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying the image using the internally provided light and the externally provided light, and a backlight assembly providing the LCD panel with the internally provided light. The LCD panel includes a plurality of unit pixels, and each of the unit pixels includes a transmissive area displaying the image using the internally provided light and a reflective area displaying the image using the externally provided light.
Therefore, the transflective LCD apparatus displays the image using a transmissive mode in a dark place and a reflective mode in a bright place. In the transmissive mode, the internally provided light passes through the transmissive area to display the image. In the reflective mode, the externally provided light is reflected from the reflective area to display the image.
However, in the reflective mode of the transflective LCD apparatus, a portion of the externally provided light is reflected from the reflective area, and a remaining portion of the externally provided light passes through the transmissive area, thereby losing that remaining portion of the externally provided light. That is, the remaining portion of the externally provided light is lost so as to decrease a luminance of the transflective LCD apparatus in the reflective mode, thereby deteriorating the image display quality of the transflective LCD apparatus.